The invention relates to a device for detachable and adjustable fixing of objects, comprising at least one rod, one upper end region of which can be connected to a substantially vertical wall, by means of an anchorage part which is fixed integrally to the latter, and detachable hooking parts, each of which can be fitted at an adjustable height on the said rod, in a main region of the latter, which extends substantially vertically and in a straight line.
A device of this type is described in EP 0 429 339 A. This known device requires additional anchorage of the lower end region of the rod, to the vertical wall or to the ground, a brace to space the main region of the rod from the vertical wall, and flexible connections, to connect this main region to the upper end region, by means of an oblique region. The upper end of the rod is screwed into the anchorage part.
The main object of the invention is to simplify the device and the operations which are necessary in order to put it into place.
Another object is to permit continuous adjustment of the position of the rod along the vertical wall.
The invention relates in particular to a device of the type defined in the introduction, and according to which the said upper end region comprises an upper section and a lower section, which are offset from one another both according to the direction of the main region, and transversely to this direction, and are connected to one another by an intermediate section, and the anchorage part has a first support surface which is turned towards the said wall, a second support surface which is turned upwards, and a third support surface which is turned opposite the said wall, which can co-operate with intermediate section, and of the lower section respectively, in order to assure stable fixing of the rod, by simple suspension on the anchorage part, under the effect of its own weight, and, if applicable, that of the objects which it supports.
Optional, additional or alternative characteristics of the invention are described hereinafter:
The said first support surface on the one hand, and the said second and third support surfaces on the other hand, belong to parts of the anchorage part which are separated from one another by an aperture, which permits introduction of the upper section in an inner cavity of the anchorage part, by movement of translation of the rod which is oriented obliquely, and movement of pivoting towards a vertical orientation, during and/or after the said movement of translation, which makes it possible to bring the said support surfaces into co-operation with their respective conjugated surfaces.
The said second support surface and its conjugated surface are substantially flat and horizontal.
The anchorage part is symmetrical relative to a horizontal plane.
The said lower section is substantially aligned with the main region.
The said parts of the anchorage part are two wings, which extend towards one another from respective cross-members, which connect them to a base which is applied to the wall.
The said wings extend substantially according to a single vertical plane.
The anchorage part is a profiled rail, which can be fixed horizontally along the wall, and can receive one or a plurality of rods, in continuously adjustable positions, in its longitudinal direction.